Beauty Competition
by Pollie T
Summary: Townsville is having its 6th annual Miss Townsville Beauty Competition and the boys are the judges.They are also transferred from Townsville High to Pokey Oaks High School, the girls' high school. Not only that but BC and Blossom lost a bet with Bubbles so now they're in the pageant as well. That makes the boys closer to than ever, what'll happen? Reds,blues,greens fluff. Rated T
1. Sweet

**This story has probably been used thousands of times but who cares! R&r ppl!**

* * *

_**-NARRATOR'S P.O.V.—**_

"The mayor is ready to see you now boys," Miss Bellum said. Three sixteen year old boys slumped into the mayor's office and sat in three wooden chairs. The mayor was currently playing golf on top of his desk.

"Oh hello boys! Would you care for some candy?" he asked cheerfully while holding out the jar of candy out. Each boy grabbed one.

"Mayor, remember the boys are here for their _punishment," _the red-headed secretary reminded.

"Oh yes of course! Well as you boys know, we are having our 6th annual Miss Townsville Beauty Competition. We decided that you should be the judges."

"OKAY!" The boys shouted eagerly.

"But," Miss Bellum interrupted. "You will also be responsible for auditions, set-up and clean-up."

The boys groaned but accepted their not so cruel fate. In fact, they were in for an even bigger surprise.

_**-AT THE POWERPUFF HOUSEHOLD—**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" exclaimed a certain green puff in despair.

"Too bad Buttercup! You lost the bet and so did Blossom. Now, you both have to come with me and sign up for the Miss Townsville Beauty Competition!" Bubbles smiled proudly.

Blossom sighed. "Come on; let's just get this over with." They all flew to the signup sheets; well they flew while dragging Buttercup with them.

When they got there, they saw the sheet had at least three pages filled with names. It looked as though all of Townsville had signed up, well, all the girls in that age range anyways. The auditions were due the next two days. Bubbles, having gone through this process before, knew exactly what to do.

"Come on girls, we have a lot of things to do." They spent that entire afternoon shopping, rehearsing, and dragging Buttercup into stores and out of the safety of the skate park.

* * *

The next day, the three girls were called into the principal's office. At first they thought they were in trouble, so they were about to crack under pressure through all the nervousness.

"The principle is ready to see you now." The three girls slowly walked in and sat down in front of Ms. Keane, who got her dream of owning a school. She was typing on her computer for a long time, the suspense getting thicker. Finally she stopped.

"So girls-"

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Blossom yelled while slamming her head against the desk. Bubbles started wailing and Buttercup face-palmed.

"Girls, girls relax! You're not in any trouble," Ms. Keane said.

"We're, we're not?" Bubbles sniffed.

"No, we got some new transfer students and we need three tour guides like you in this case."

"Wait, don't tell me." Buttercup started. "Is it…"

"HELLO!" Butch, Brick, and Boomer burst through the office door. The girls groaned again.

"Why is it always them?" Blossom asked.

"WHY GOD, WHY?" BC exclaimed.

* * *

**Yes Buttercup. WHY GOD WHY? Why must it be 12:38 am, thus making me too tired to keep writing. Oh wells. R&R!**


	2. The Blue Plan

**WOW 11+ REVIEWS. On the first chapter…now I know the type of stories you guys like to read. What else? Do you want me to put the Puffs and Ruffs in the disclaimer too?**

**Boomer: YEAH PUT US IN!**

**Me: NO! GET BACK INSIDE YOUR CLOSET!**

**Boomer: poo.**

**Butch: She owns nothing, not even the idea.**

**Me: BUUUUUTCCCHHHHH! Buttercup?**

**BC: Got it. *knees Butch* Now read.**

**Me: Yes, READ ON MY PANTRY GHOSTS! PS the girls are 15 and the boys are 16.**

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

The Puffs were glaring at us and not talking the entire time…awkward.

"So is this the cafeteria?" Boomer asked. They gave a slight nod. We kept walking to what felt like forever when he talked again. "OH! Is this the Art Room?!" He grinned at the room with the sign ART ROOM. Idiot.

"Yeah it's my favorite room. Want a tour? It's really big," Bubbles smiled.

"That's what she said," Butch whispered to us. Boomer nudged him and went inside. But Butch being the graceful acrobat he is tripped on his shoe and held onto Boomer, only to drag him to the ground with him. I was in the process of face-palming when Boomer grabbed _my_ backpack and I fell.

3…2…1…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!" The girls started laughing at us.

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

The boys quickly got up and brushed themselves off. I was still giggling when Boomer faced the Art Room and held out his arm for me.

"Milady?" I curtsied and took his arm, then walked inside. As soon as we were as safe as possible from the others, we shared a quick kiss and hugged each other.

"So did you guys do it?" I asked.

Boomer smiled and looked at me with his dazzling blue eyes. "Yeah, you are now it the presence of an official Miss Townsville Beauty Pageant judge."

"Beauty Competition." I corrected. Why isn't it pageant? THIS MAKES NO SENSE!

"I don't care. So we're the judges, you're our guides at school, now what?" he asked.

I reached into my bag. "Now, you have to get your brothers' schedules to match my sisters. Since you guys aren't officially transferred here, make sure Brick and Butch get the same grades as their counterparts. Also, the auditions are today, make sure we get in."

"Okay what will you be doing?" He asked.

I smiled. "Wowing my boyfriend at the pageant."

* * *

_**-BOOMERS'P.O.V.—**_

We were all sitting in our living room. Well, technically; I was cooking, Brick was studying and Butch was playing video games. I remember Blossom's score: 100%= A+. And Buttercups score 82%=B- Okay let's start with Brick.

"Hey Brick, you know that exam we're taking tomorrow?"

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up from his text book. I swallowed.

"Well, you have to get 100% on it." I said bluntly.

"What? Why?" He asked confused, still not looking.

"Because Blossom got that and Bubbles told me that Blossom was smarter than you. And that the only way to prove her wrong is to get 100%" I lied.

"WHAT! I AM SO MUCH SMARTER THAN BLOSSOM!" he yelled than got back to studying. I've never seen a person write to angrily before... BUTCH'S TURN! Crap.

"Butch you have to get a B- on the test."

"Okay, wait what?"

"Get a B- on the exam."

"I was gonna get a B"

"NO BUTCH! ALL YOUR LIFE YOU'VE GOTTEN B's! IT'S TIME TO GET A B- FOR A CHANGE!"

"I've gotten B-'s before."

"WELL THEN, DO IT AGAIN!"

"Alright, calm your wig down."

My eye twitched. "My hair, is not, A WIG! By the way I made a list of activities the principle wanted you to do. It'll help your chances to stay." I gave them a list of their counterparts' club and sports. Butch was pretty happy with his list.

"Why do I have Girls Volleyball?" Brick asked. Oops.

"Oh that's supposed to say 'Boys Basketball.'" I said. Well, volleyball and basketball train at the same time in the same gym. At least, according to Bubbles.

* * *

**Me: WELL THEN! I just want to let you know that this story might be in short chapters.**

**BUTCH: Leave a review.**

**Me: F*CK OFF BUTCH!**

**BRICK: no.**

**Me: NO THEY'RE INVADING! IMA CALL INVADER ZIM ON YO' ASS! Gir too.**

**Boomer: leave a review so I can live.**

**Me: GET BACK IN THAT CLOSET. OR DO YOU WANT TO BE IN THE LAZY SUSAN?!**

**All but me: O.O *runs and hides***


	3. Competition, not Pageant

**Okay for those of you who were asking why the schedules have to match, it's so they spend time together.**

**Butch: No shit.**

**Me: SHUT UP AND DON'T OFFEND THE READERS!**

**Butch: nah.**

**Me: ZIIIIIIIMMMMMM!**

**IZ: BEGONE YOU GREEN FLOATY EARTHANOID AND BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIIM!**

**Gir: AND TACOS!**

**Me: Read, before my head explodes.**

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V—**_

While my sisters were stuck in the hair & make-up department, I sneaked backstage to meet up with Boomer.

"Hey," he smiled. I love that smile, but if I stare at it directly it hurts my eyes. So I looked at his hair instead. Now that I think about it, his hair kind of looks like Pikachu. OH I LOVE PIKACHU! Pika, pika! "Um, Bubbles?"

"Oh sorry! It's just that your hair looks like Pikachu." He raised his eyebrow. "Not in a bad way though."

"I always thought you would be like Pikachu," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because your love shocks me."

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him. When we pulled apart he had a goofy smile on his face. I had to go but that didn't stop him from smiling like that, and it didn't stop me from staring. Wait for it, and now my eyes hurt again.

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V—**_

I was still in Bubbles wonderland, filled with honey and baby blue cotton candy when I heard the most horrible, venom-filled, suspicious, rated M things spewing voice spat out my name.

"BOOMER!" it screeched.

"What do you want, Princess?" I frowned.

"I'm going to win the pageant," she announced nasally.

"Princess, you misunderstood. This is not a Make-the-audience's eyes bleed- Pageant, it's a Beauty _Competition._" (a/n, if you see this, write a better name of a pageant Princess should win in the reviews!)Now I'm turning into Bubbles. But it doesn't make sense like that, it should be pageant.

"I'm going to win this _competition_ because you are going to make sure of that."

"How?"

"I'll spill 'the you and Bubbles together secret.' I saw you in the library today, and just now. I know _for a fact_ that your brothers _hate _the Powerpuff Girls."

My eye twitched. "THAT IS NOT TRUE! BRICK SECRETLY LIKES BLOSSOM AND BUTCH HAPPENS TO THINK THAT BUTTERCUP IS HOT!" OH CRAP WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"Oh _really, _well I'm sure the puffs will be happy to hear that and your relationship with Bubbles. My eyes widened. "Well then, you better make sure I'm the one who nails this audition, and the one who WINS the pageant."

I squeaked. "Competition."

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled and stormed away.

Before anything else happens, I darted off to my seat. Out of all the girls, we have to choose 20. And Princess, the whole world but her know for a fact, that she is the worst one.

* * *

**Ok well that was short but I hoped you liked it. If you did, leave a review. If you didn't, leave a review. If you don't know or don't care, leave a review. You should now by now, that your first reflex to everything is to leave a review. :D**


	4. What ABOUT Africa!

** Hey thx so much for the patience. I'll try to update my other story later.**

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

I finally managed to get the make-up "artists" to back off and drifted off. I saw Blossom, also trying to rid herself of the hair stylist so I decided to help her out. After another five minute catfight, Blossom and I were walking around with lollipops in our mouths. Mmm…

"Hey watch it!" I bumped into the creature that almost, _almost,_ gave me nightmares. Almost.

"What are you doing here Princess?" I asked. "You know that in this competition you're _not_ supposed to make the audience's eyes bleed."

"I DON'T MAKE PEOPLE'S EYES BLEED!" she yelled. "I'm a treat to the eyes."

"Well if you are candy, then it must be the ones with razor blades in them," Blossom retorted. Not bad for a geeky good girl.

"I'm going to win anyways. I'll make sure of it."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some brownies. I slapped Princess with one then stuffed it in her ugly mouth. I kind of felt bad for the poor brownie. Then I ate my own and gave Blossom one. Before Princess had time to react, Bubbles came running in and shoved her out of the way then grabbed me and Blossom.

"WHATTHEPOOPAREYOUDOINGFATTEN INGYOURSELFWITHBROWNIESANDFI GHTINGWITHANOVERSIZEDTOAD?!" she panted.

Princess flinched. "Toad?"

Bubbles continued before pulling us to the stage. "COMEONIT'STIMEFORTHEAUDITIONS!"

I walked in after a my sisters and froze in the path. CURSE YOU LIFE AND YOUR ANNOYING NEED TO BE IRONIC AND CLICHÉ!

"What are doing here!" I yelled at the Rowdyruff boys, nervous when I saw the stickers that said "Judge."

"Obviously, community service." Brick said.

" Yeah Butterball, calm yo' cha-cha's down." Butch spoke. That's when I snapped and started attacking him and they called in security. I probably didn't make the audition, but that's fine with me. I didn't even want to be here in the first place.

* * *

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

I walked through the halls upset that Monday morning. Brick was unfortunately in all my classes, the A+ class. If you get and A+ in the PE (placement exam), you are assigned in the A+ class. Before him, I was the _only _person who got an A+, so I was the only student in those classes. Now I'm spending the entire day with no one else but Brick. That and he's a judge for the competition, so my life officially sucks.

"Daydreaming about me again?" Brick asked as he leaned against my locker. What an idiot.

"How did you even get enough volunteer hours to come back to school?" I asked.

"My bros and I helped out the people in Persia."

"What about Africa?"

"WHAT _ABOUT_ AFRICA?! THOSE DAMN AFRICANS GET ALL THE ATTENTION! GOD, LIKE THEY'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES WITH PROBLEMS YOU KNOW!"

Good point. Either way, I jumped back at the volume of his response. The bell rang, and he followed me to class. So there we sat, all alone, in the same room together. The teacher normally assigns me research reports and other independent projects of anything I want to learn about that's hel my career, but today I prayed I didn't have to. Sadly, God must be saving someone else now because she told me to partner up with Brick and we have to present a way to help any place in the world and essay by Friday. Then she left to go sleep on the hockey table in the teacher's lounge. Just great.

"I think we should go with…" I started.

"DIBS ON TAIWAN!" he yelled. I sweat dropped. Sure, why not?

* * *

**Butch: It's about damn time you updated.**

**Me: I know, I'm sorry.**

**Brick: So readers...**

**BC: tell us,**

**Blossom: what place that isn't Africa would you help?**

**Bubbles: Leave your answers in the reviews plz! ^.^**

**Boomer: PIZZA HUT!**

**Me: No Boomer, just no.**


	5. Implosion

**Why bother saying anything? Just read.**

* * *

_**-BUBBLE'S P.O.V.—**_

I smiled to myself as Buttercup thrashed around yelling while Blossom angrily did math problems. Let me fill you in.

"BUBBLES WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" My sisters yelled. I rolled my eyes. This is what happened 10 minutes ago.

_ I woke up early and went to get the mail before making breakfast. As I walked back in, I flipped through the envelopes while my sisters made their way down the stairs. We received a letter from the Townsville Community Awareness. Us three sat together while Blossom read the letter out loud. It said:_

_ Dear Utonium Residence,_

_We are here to remind you about the 6__th__ Annual Townsville Beauty Competition. We understand that three girls living in your residence that go by the names Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, have auditioned to participate in this event. We are pleased to announce that all three of these young ladies have passed the audition and are now eligible to participate in the semi-finals. To make it to the finals, you will need the following prepared:_

_A morning/day gown: Evening gowns are for the finals._

_Well-rounded knowledge for Q&A: We expect our girls to be intelligent about their perspectives._

_A 30 second long "preview" of your talent: We expect no inappropriate acts for the finals._

_A 30 second long demonstration of your methods of self-defense: We want our girls to prove their strength and smartness in a dangerous situation._

_We wish you good luck and hope to see you in the finals!_

_**Please Note our judges will be judging you in the semi-finals as well.**_

And that is why all of this is happening, which is why I have to go pay Boomer a visit. It must've taken a lot to convince his brothers to agree to let all of us three in.

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.—**_

Brick laughed at Butch getting beat by Buttercup in the tape and kept rewinding, which of course annoyed Butch. Either way, it wasn't hard to convince them to vote for the puffs, you know, considering they're in love with them and all. What did take a lot of effort was trying to convince them to put Princess in. But if she doesn't get in, then the entire world shall implode. Not explode, but IMPLODE!

*random black woman* "AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S BEEN 6 MONTHS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried.

* * *

**Yup that was it. I finally updated. There are TWO references at the end of this chapter.**

**Bubbles: If you can name them...**

**Buttercup: then congratulations.**

**Brick: You will win a prize.**

**Me: POOP YEAH YOU WILL! LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Ninja Notes

**Hey peeps! I'm back and ready to write during my spring Break. I'm also starting a new story and I'll try to update my most recent one: Paying The Price. So look for the Valentine's Conspiracy Case. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-BLOSSOM'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

_Typetypetypetypetype._

"So are you going to answer me or keep ignoring me?" _ugh._

"Um, hello?" _Must ignore him…_

"I'm talking to you."

"WHAT could you POSSIBLY want NOW?!" I yelled irritated.

"Answer my question."

"WHAT is your question that's so important that it just HAS to interrupt our research report?"

"Why'd you join the beauty competition?"

"I lost a bet with Bubbles alright?"

"What? Someone give the girl a medal! You made a bet?"

'What? Do you have kumquats lodged in your precious, Africa-hating holes-for-ears?"

"Ok, did you get like, a fresh batch of hormones this morning?"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP AND TYPE?!" I growled, starting to know how BC feels like.

"Fine, just calm yo' fajitas down." _ARGH!_

_ TYPETYPETYPETYPETYPETYPE!_

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

_** "**__And now, presenting Buttercup Utonium as the new Ms. Townsville!" _

_I walked out with all the pride and joy in the world up on the stage and accepted my trophy, ribbon, sash, flowers, balloons, and $1,000 check. Everyone started chanting my name._

"_BUT-TER-CUP! BUT-TER-CUP! BUT-TER-CUP!"_

"BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP PPP!"

"CHOCOLATE RAIN!" I sat up. I looked up at a very pissed Miss Delgado.

"What is the _pluscuamperfecto_?" she asked expectantly.

"It has something to do with the verb." I responded sure of myself. She rolled her eyes and continued on with the lesson. I slouched into my chair and tried to at least pretend to listen when a paper ninja star landed in front of my face.

_Hello Maggie._ What? I kept reading.

_Yes, my name for you shall be Maggie. No one will know if they see this but BC I am talking to you. Your name is Buttercup=Butters=Butter=Margarine=Maggie. Understand? _Who is this geek?

_I know about your bet with Missy, your sister. Bubbles=soap and water=water=mist=Missy. Your older _

_sister Blossom will be Mary. Blossom= Pink= Maraschino= Mary._

_Listen closely Maggie, the conspiracy behind the Beauty Competition is true. I know this because I-_

"BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!" My teacher snapped at me. Dammit. "This is your second warning! One more and you will be sent to Ms. Keane!"

I burned the note with my heat vision when another one took its place.

_I'll talk to you later._

* * *

**Okay so that was it. Who is this mysterious ninja note deliverer? You don't know? Well, NEITHER DO I! So leave your OCs in your reviews. He/she has to be between the ages of 14-16 and has to have a younger sister, who you can also create. Have fun! (r&r)**

**_~Pollie T!_  
**


	7. Bush, not tree

**2fiwhof84339wurislfjkyourdhvfavoriterk8675colo rwocoded4193vbsdcouple?09**

* * *

**-BLOSSOM'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

I stood by the lockers next to the blueberry bush afterschool like the note said. I took it out again and reread the end of it to try to make some sense of it.

_~I'll talk to you later Mary. Meet me in the lockers next to the blueberries with Maggie._

And so I waited here for this mysterious person to come when I saw BC arrive. Of course.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked impatiently.  
"Me?" She asked confused.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.-**_

"Me? What are YOU doing here."  
"I was sent a note to meet someone here." My sister replied.  
"By the blueberry tree?"

"You too? But why?"  
I shrugged when I saw something at the corner of my eye. "Watch out!"  
Just then, we ducked as another paper ninja star flew past us and lodged itself in the line between the two lockers we were in front of  
Slowly I grabbed it and unwrapped it, reading it outloud.

_Hello Maggie, Mary. I see that you have arrived as planned. I suppose you are wondering who I am. Right now, that's not important. You must know the truth. Missy is not here because she is part of it. She and Bo-_

"Aah!" I yelled when the laser burned the paper from my hands. A laser?  
"Who's out there?!" I yelled. Nothing, blossom looked at me and we both decided to leave when another star hit.  
"I shall have to contact you later."  
"Bush." Blossom said randomly.  
"What?"  
"It's a bush not tree."  
"What the hell are talking about?"  
"You said blueberry tree."  
"So?"  
"Blueberries grow on bushes not trees."  
"Are you seriously arguing about this?"  
"Yes, you are incorrect about your statement involving this fruit by stating that they..." And I've tuned her out.

* * *

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V.-**_

I floated away slowly as Blossom talked. I saw someone else here who ran away. God that was close. Who was that?

* * *

**OKAY...I am still waiting for more OCs. Only ONE person has bestowed one upon me, thank you SaurkaJapan. ALSO, read my authors note at the beginning. Who ever finds and answers the question in the hidden message gets a reward. I SHALL BE WAITING! r&r**

**_~Pollie T. _(no, I'm not a Jersey shore fan, I just like the way the name sounds)  
**


	8. JFN

**Hey peepers I have updated. Enjoy, and review. LEAVE AN OC! :D**

* * *

_**-BLOSSOM'S**** P.O.V—**_

I'm walking home because it was too cold for flying, and I hate my day so far. I couldn't go practice with my sisters because the report is due tomorrow and Brick and I were finishing the last touches. Which means, I still have to go through with all this, plus now Buttercup and I are being stalked by some paper ninja star making freak? DARN THIS FREAKING THIN SWEATER!

"Hey," Brick caught up to me, great. Joyful bathtubs of elated glee.

"Y-y-yes?" I stuttered from the cold. Dammit.

"Are you cold?" No, I'm suffering from freaking overheat. I nodded though. "Here." He removed his leather jacket and gave it to me. I looked at him, all that was left on him was a shirt (and jeans of course you dirty minds you).

"Thanks, but, aren't you cold?" I asked, tugging on the black leather. It felt so comfortable. I tried getting one but it felt like cheap plastic. That and when I put it on, my arms were pretty much restrained to my sides. So the jacket wasn't worth the department store price. Ironically it was next to a Burlington. I probably should've gone there. OH that reminds me of a funny joke about Burlington.

_For $70 at Burlington, I got the same shirt, three lamps, cashmere underwear, a golden retriever, and two Puerto Rican children._

"Um…Blossom?" Brick awoke me from my thoughts. How long was I spaced out?

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I told you why-"

"OH LOOK MY HOUSE!" I replied. Brick stared at me, um…. "Bye Brick. Thanks, here's your jacket."

* * *

I went to school early next morning to catch the school's breakfast, not that Bubbles's food was bad, she just overslept. Buttercup also looked forward to banana bread muffins with milk so we went together. After that we went to the restroom to brush our teeth when a new scent overpowered our noses. I turned to see the new air freshening jelly cone. It was green, the smell of after it rains in a meadow. Buttercup inhaled deeply too.

As the story goes, a long time ago before the jellies, there was no air freshener. The Girl's restroom always smelled horrible. You had to literally hold your breath the entire time. Then, our savior came. Appeared one morning, a jelly on top of the paper towel disposal. Like half of all the girls thanked the principal, but she didn't do it. Once, our hero left a poster that said:

**DO NOT REMOVE AIR FRESHNER JELLY. ANYONE CAUGHT DOING SO WILL RESULT IN NO MORE**

**~JELLY FRESHNER NINJA.**

No one really knows who is the J.F.N. We just keep getting the jellies and sometimes, when they start running out (and we know she will bring another) some people leave money, or thank you cards.

Funny, there are a lot of "ninjas" at school. J.F.N, the ninja noter, WAIT A MINUTE.

"BUTTERCUP!" I called her. In surprise, she cringed and splashed water all over the floor. ?

"WHAT?!"

"What if…" I began.

* * *

**SHCVHBEWIQW I'VE UPLOADED! KEEP THEM OC'S COMING OR I SHALL TAKE EVEN LONGER TO UPDATE! PLUS THE PIC OF THE AIR JELLIES ARE IN MY PROFILE (or the link, whatever works)**


	9. How?

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

"What if…" I began.

DRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

The bell rang. I sighed, just realizing the torture ahead of me. Today Brick and I have to present our report, how swell.

"What were you going to say?" Buttercup asked, not really caring though because she practically glued her nose to the jelly. I swear this girl….

"Never mind. Just meet me here afterschool. Got it?"

"OK," she responded. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and left her to her aroma therapy. Well, it's better than when she's mad.

"Blossom, Brick, are you two ready to present your report?" Mrs. Chilcoat asked.

"Yes Mrs. Chilcoat," we said simultaneously. Ugh, the fact that we think alike is disturbing to me.

'Alright then, please begin."

"Alright, We found out the Taiwan has many problems that can be helped by…"

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

"Uh huh, you know what it is…" I sang as I cut out a star for my Art class. Boomer sat across me from the room. I kept staring at him; I may be developing staring problems. I didn't realize how long though and I cut right through the star.

"Aw shit!" I muttered. My friends started looking at me like I was some weird, deformed alien. Oh well, I can ignore them for now. Today is another important day, today are the semi-finals, if we pass this audition we get to go to the Finals. OMG I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED!

"BUBBLES!" I snapped back to see my teacher glaring at me, no wait, at my broken star. Whoops.

"You have to stay ten minutes after school," she said. Man she can super strict sometimes. I frowned and started to cut another star.

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V—**_

I stood alone in the gym to shoot hoops, seeing as I had nothing to do after my last period. I started thinking about that dream I had, did I really _want_ to win the competition? Nah, that's just my girly side that I haven't completely controlled yet. I shoot another one. _You want to win the competition don't you?_ Shut up conscience…._ You would LOVE to win one. So everyone thinks you're pretty, not just a tomboy that everyone is scared of to go out with._ I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK OF ME!_ BITCH PLEASE, you are probably the one that cares the most. Plus, you'd like to impress Butch, wouldn't you._

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"OW!" I turned to see Butch rubbing his head and the basketball just a few feet from him. Whoops.

"What the hell was that for!?" He asked angrily.

'What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly impatient due to my self-conflicts.

"Same as you, except actually _making_ it in." He replied. God I hate him. _No you don't._ UGH!

"Can you leave?" I said pretty annoyed by now.

"Not until you go to Blossom."

"What are you talking about?"

Next thing I know, my phone rang from my gym bag. I picked it up and to my surprise, it was Blossom.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWENTY FREAKING MINUTES!" Oh now I remember.

"Alright calm down, I'll be right there." I said, not thinking about anything until I got to Blossom. It wasn't until like halfway there when I realized, how did Butch know about this?

* * *

**Pretty short but I had to update. I have testing so I might take a while for my other stories. SEND OC'S! Anf thanks to my friend who actually did almost the same thing Bubbles did during Art. So thanks to her for my ispiration. R&R!**


	10. Sister

_**-BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.—**_

I am going to KILL her…

"HEYBLOSSSORRYI'MLATEITOTALLYFORGOTBUTI'MHERENOWSO WHATDIDYOUWANT?" Buttercup panted and said all that in one breath. I wonder if she's considered a career as a rapper…

"First off, I'm going to kill you," I started, not meaning anything I just told her, but of course she knows that. "Second, I think I figured out who the Ninja Noter is."

"Really, who?" She asked confused. I pointed to the Jelly, sitting in its usual place, on top of the paper towel dispenser.

"Are you sure Blossom?"

"Well, just how many 'ninjas' are at our school? We're not _that_ weird."

"True… but how do we catch her?"

"I'm not entirely sure, as much as I need to find out who she is, I don't want to get rid of the jellies."

"You think she'll take them away?"

"Obviously, right now let's just keep talking through the notes and we can find out later."

"Didn't she say Bubbles was responsible for this along with someone else?" BC asked.

"But what would… OH MY GOD!" And that's when it all dawned on me.

"What, what is it?!" My sisters green eyes widened as she caught up. "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?!"

"She's going to sabotage the competition so she could win." I muttered.

"And she made _us_ join so she could embarrass us and rub in how _perfect_ she is!" Buttercup practically growled and yelled as she hit one of the metal stall doors. The hinge fell off, so she put it back together with heat vision.

"I-I can't believe she would do something like that…" I whispered to myself.

"Well believe it!" Buttercup growled again before sitting down next to me after relaxing a bit. "She's trying to show us up."

"Hold on, we can't let her know that we know about this. I mean, first we have to confirm it."

"Yeah,"

"We have to be 100% sure that this is true."

"If we can't ask her, than how?"

"Maybe we can ask our Ninja Noter and find out who she's in cahoots with," I suggested.

"Maybe the J.F.N will get the message to her…" BC smirked. Right at that moment Bubbles walked in.

"You guys! Where have you been?!" She moaned. "We have to get to the semi-final! Registration is in 30 MINUTES!"

"Then leave and we'll go when we feel like it!" BC scorned at her sister before storming past her coldly. I did the same, but I knew it was wrong.

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

_Wha- What just happened? _I asked myself. Why are they mad? Did I do something wrong? Are they trying to hurt me? What if they found out the secret?! What if they know Boomer and I are together?! Oh no, I've got to go talk to him.

"BOOMER!" I screeched, forgetting to not be loud.

"What happened?" He rushed down the stairs quickly to attend me. "What's wrong?"

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V—**_

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My sis-sisters are ma-mad at me a-and I don't know why!" She hugged me before crying.

"Oh I'm sorry…" I tried rubbing her back, doing my best to comfort her.

"Does, *sniff* does anyone know about us? I think they found out and that's why they're mad."

My eyes widened as I thought of Princess's threat. "Did they tell you who told them?" I asked nervously.

"No," she sniffed again. "They didn't even tell me why they're mad, but I think that's why? Unless, you didn't tell."

"N-no, I didn't. But don't worry, I'll find out." I said, trying to remember how to get to Princess's house.

_**-J.F.N.'S P.O.V.—**_

"Sis," my little _shimai*_ asked. "Why do we have to do this again?"

"I already told you, Bubbles is planning to make her sisters or herself win the competition, and that wouldn't be fair to you."

"But-"

"No buts, this is your dream since you could talk."

"Ok, but I won't get in trouble?"

I smiled at her innocent, although fourteen year old self. "Boku wa yakusoku shimasu**"

* * *

**OH THE DRAMA IS BUILDING UP! THE TENSION! Here are the starred words. (I didn't know how to do footnotes)**

***= sister.**

****= I promise.**

**R&R! :D**


	11. Um, well, you see

_**-BOOMER'S P.O.V—**_

"Um, delivery for a Princess Morebucks?" I asked at the door, trying to disguise my voice. Who knew Princess lived in an apartment? Maybe her dad's punishing her or something.

A fourteen- looking Asian girl opened the door. She looks familiar.

"I sorry mister, you mean girl two doors left." She should probably work on her English.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I walked over two doors to the left and knocked again. A watery-eyed frizzy haired Princess opened the door.

"Hello?" A timid voice squeaked through the sliver of the door. "I-is that for me?" Princess opened the door slowly and took the pizza. I noticed now that she had red eyes and a puffy voice. Damn it, this makes things harder, CURSE YOU SENSITIVE NATURE!

"Sorry I can't pay fo-Boomer?" She quickly turned around and wiped the tears off her face.

"Oh, _hello_ Boomer," Her usual attitude took place. "Come to discuss about me winning the pageant or is it something else?" She tried pulling off a sultry look. Ew. OK BOOMER YOU'RE THE MAN. F-O-C-U-S!

"_YOU _AREN'T WINNING ANYTHING PRINCESS!" I decided to lower my voice. "How could you tell Blossom and Buttercup about me and Bubbles? I got you in. We had a DEAL!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone!" She snapped back.

"Yeah, then why are they mad at Bubbles?"

"I don't know, but I SWEAR I didn't tell anyone!"

"That's it, you're out." I started walking back, forgetting about the cheese pizza. They wouldn't let me have a pizza box unless I bought a pizza.

"NO I SWEAR I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE I HAVE TO WIN!" She grabbed onto my foot.

"WHAT THE HELL GET OFF ME!" I started shaking my leg, but she grasped on tightly.

"I have to win." She crumpled up again.

"Why? So you can rub it in the Powerpuff Girls' faces?"

"I-I need the money…"

"Just ask your dad…"

"NO!" I jumped back. The door was closed. "HE CUT ME OFF! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING!" She started crying again. "I've lost everything…" She quivered. Goddammit.

"I, I won't tell anyone…" She still didn't look up at me though. I left, if she hadn't told them, then who did?

* * *

_**-PRINCESS'S P.O.V—**_

I heard the door slam. I looked up slowly to see the fallen cheese pizza. _I won't tell anyone_ he said. Good, I don't want anyone to know. I lifted up the pizza top and stared at it. It would give me a ton of calories, pimples. But it looks really good, and I'm kind of hungry. _No, don't eat. You'll just get fatter than you already are. It's amazing you still fit into that dress._ I pinched my flabbiness disapprovingly. Then I peered at the restroom. Maybe I can eat the pizza after all, as long as I've got my toothbrush…

* * *

_**-BUTCH'S P.O.V.—**_

I strolled in backstage to get ready for the semi-finals. I still don't know why, this entire process sounds stupid me. Oh well, I'll go stalk-err um, _look_ for Butterbitch. Still can't believe she joined this, even if it was part of a bet. I doubt she enjoys this. I walked past a door and heard piano playing in the background. Slowly, I opened the door to see it. Buttercup, in a dress, singing and playing the piano, WITH MAKE-UP!

"HEY!" She yelled as she played a foul note on the piano and turned to see me. Gulp, caught gawking.

In a matter of seconds she was choking me. "You better have a good reason to be stalking me pervert." She growled. What if she finds out I like her. NO NEVER I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!\

"Umm, well you see…."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! so Princess became anorexic/bulemic after her dad cut her off, Blossom and BC are mad at Bubbles and she don't know why, Boomer is now hiding a dark secret and Butch is seconds away from a near death experiance, in other words, talking to BC. HEY so i need a favor from all of you.**

**Boomer: reviews?**

**Me: Well yes, but something else.**

**Butch: You ask for too much.**

**Me: STFU BUTCH!**

**Butch: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Anyways, so there was this story that i loved but i can't find it anymore. It's mainly about the greens. Buttercup is dating mitch but finds out she's cheating on her with Princess (idiot) so she breaks up wiht him. Then she pretends to go out with Butch and they actually end up going out for real. in the story, butch serenades her. BC's friends also mention revenge for Mitch: Put him on a stage, pull down his pants, get a little spicy sauce, and then she interrupts them. They also say "OH MY TACOS" a lot and once "Oh my taquitos..." The last chapter i read they were in the beach and went to kareoke Dokie from Victorious. So if anyone knows this story PLEASE PM ME! Thank you.**


	12. CALM YO' FLOWERPOTS DOWN

**Enjoy! o.o**

* * *

**-PRINCESS'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

*FLUSH* I whipped my shaking body to face the door, still lying down. My hand weakened its grasp on my yellow toothbrush and it rolled out. Taking deep breathes; I brushed my teeth and checked the time, 5:45PM. Great, fifteen minutes until my appointment. I took a quick shower and slipped on a gold cocktail dress, the one I saw that fit most for this occasion. **(a/n, link of the dress in my profile!)**I had just finished straightening my hair when I heard the bell ring. On the other side stood Elmer S'glue, who was surprisingly rich, with a greedy grin on his face. Swallowing all pride I had, I let him in.

"You clean up nice Morbucks."

"T-thank you," I replied in a quiet voice. I took his hand and led him into my room, where his fingers found the zipper of the dress, a cold breeze grazed my skin when the dress fell to my ankles…

* * *

_**-BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.—**_

"ANSWER ME MISCREANT!" Damn, I get all smart when I'm mad, literally. Bubbles gets my strength, Blossom gets her speed, and I get Pinky's brains. Awesome.

"Ca-can't breathe," Butch choked out. I let him go roughly and he fell to the floor coughing.

"WELL?! I'm waiting…."

"Um, well, you see, I was walking by,"

"Mhmmm…."

"And I heard noise…"

"Noise?"

"MUSIC I-I-I mean to say music of course, obviously, you don't make _noise_ well not that I've heard…" Butch babbled on. "I'm sure you only make noise when you _want_ to make noise like in-"

"OK ENOUGH!" He shut up (THANK GOD IN HEAVEN!)

"**YOU ARE WELCOME MY CHILD**!" A voice said from afar. Okay….

"Butch, if I ever see you stalking me again, I shall not hesitate to rip your eyes from their sockets and stuff them down your throat, understood?" He made a face at the gruesome image I sent him and fled. You see, the more specific you are about your threats, the scarier they seem. It's all about the details…

* * *

_**-BUBBLES'S P.O.V.—**_

I looked at my watch, 7:10PM. Great, I have twenty minutes to get ready and Boomer still isn't here, poo. I have decided that the world is just a big poo. Life is a big poo sometimes. Why is everything so poopy sometimes? Seriously, it's like a big brown-

"BUBBLES!" Boomer waved in my face.

"OH HI sorry what happened?" I asked.  
"Look maybe your sisters aren't mad at you because of us. They might not even know about us. I mean I talked to Princess and she said she didn't tell anyone though she might be lying so-"

"Wait what?"

"What?" Boomer asked back quickly.

"Princess… KNOWS ABOUT US?!" I growled.

"Um…no?"

"Boomer…."

"Ok maybe a little…" TOLD YOU LIFE WAS A POOP!

"UGH! BOOMER HOW DOES SHE KNOW!?" I started shaking him.

"I think she saw us in the library, I don't know, Bubbly, Bubbs? BUBBLES YOU'RE GIVING ME SHAKEN BABY SYNDROME!" I stopped shaking him.

"OHMAHPOOPIONLYHAVETENMINUTESLEFTWHATTHEHELLBOOMER DISTRACTINGMEFROMMYDUTIES!" I shoved him out my way.

"BUBBLES WAIT!"

"WHAT?!" I seethed.

"Princess didn't tell anyone about us, and I kind of made a deal with her so she wouldn't tell…"

"_What was it?_" I growled through my clenched but pearly white teeth.

"She would win the competition?" He stated as if it were a question.

I took a deep breath to relax and not let my temper get the best of me. "ARE YOU INSANE BOOMER?! SHE COULDN'T EVEN WIN IF ALL THE OTHER CONTESTANTS WERE FROGS!" I slapped him with my small cerulean purse.**(a/n, link of pic in my profile)**

"WHAT."

_*slap*_

"WHERE."

_*slap*_

"YOU."

_*slap*_

"POOPING."

_*slap*_

"THINKING?!"

"LADIES THIS IS A FIVE MINUTE WARNING!" A seemingly gay announcer stepped in.

"Bubbles, we can only choose five for the finals. And if this plan is going to work, then both your sisters are in. Princess so she won't tell and someone else because if it's you then…"

"They'll figure it out," I finished for Boomer. "Boomer, this'll be the first year I lose, I can't…" Tears threatened to come out.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to help you out I promise. I mean, maybe they won't notice if we choose you."

I smiled. "You really think so?" At that moment, something flew past us and struck the mirror before bouncing off and falling down. I picked it up slowly; it was a paper ninja star. I opened it up to read the note inside out loud to Boomer.

_You are Missy. Bubbles=soap and water= water=mist=Missy. I have been watching your sisters (BC=Maggy, Blossom=Mary) and you. Missy, you will NOT enter the competition or else. You think Princess is the only one who knows about you and your little boyfriend? I will be more than happy to inform BOTH Maggie and Mary about you two. They do not know yet, but I will tell them if you choose either of them as a winner unfairly. I'll be waiting…_

"Boomer, I can't do this." I whispered before flying out to the announcer.

"Darling, you're late. This isn't going to look good with-"

"I'm dropping out."

He shrugged in disappointment. "Well, that's the last of the Utoniums…"

This stopped me. "Um, excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

"You're sisters, they dropped out as well."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, called in to let us know about half an hour ago."

WHAT! OH NO THIS RUINS EVERYTHING! _Calm down Bubbles, just go get them and everything will be okay. _Alright, ok. I jumped out of the building and sped towards our house, praying they'll be there.

* * *

_**-BRICK'S P.O.V.—**_

I waited patiently as they finished with repairing the stage because a spotlight crashed down on it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG!" Butch yelled in his seat.

"Calm yo' flowerpots down and go find Boomer will you?" I smacked his head, which I did not enjoy as much as smacking Boomer's. His head was just more…smackable.

"Yeah, yeah…" He got up and practically rammed his chair into the table. I sighed and tried to take a deep breath.

"FINISHED BOSS!" The workers called down from fixing the light.

"FINALLY!" I exhaled. At that moment the spotlight fell down creating an even larger crater in the stage. Oy.

I face-palmed. "This is going to be a long night…."

* * *

**SO what do you think? Hey you guys PLEASE go back to the previous chapter and read the description of the story I'm looking for. If you don't know which one then at least let me know so I know that you bothered to read it. THANK YOU!**

**R&R!**

**~BTW does anyone notice how instead of saying "calm yo' tits down" (because i think thats offensive) I change it to something else? No? ok...**


	13. Preview

_**-NARRATOR'S P.O.V.—**_

Our grudge-holding sisters sat in the living room, angrily flipping through channels on their television. At that moment, Bubbles burst in panting.

"What are you guys doing here? Why did you quit?" She flew over to the television and unplugged it.

"HEY!" Her sisters complained.

"Answer my question."

Buttercup ignored her sister, Blossom followed.

Desperate, Bubbles begged. "Why are you guys so mad at me? I didn't do anything!"

This stopped Buttercup, her temper just exploded. "Didn't do anything? Ha, you mean didn't do anything YET! What the hell Bubbles! How stupid do you think we are?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN FUCKING WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! TRICKING ME AND BLOSSOM INTO BEING PART OF THIS COMPETITION SO YOU CAN BEAT US AND RUB IT IN OUR FUCKING FACES HOW 'BEAUTIFUL' YOU ARE!? WELL YOU BETTER FUCKING THINK AGAIN!"

"Buttercup calm down," Blossom, the wisest, began.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Buttercup yelled. The she zeroed in on confused and nervous Bubbles. "There are many ways to make us look bad but what you are doing is so _fucking_ low."

It was then when Bubbles put all the pieces together and scrunched her face up. "I wasn't trying to do that!"

Buttercup snorted. "Oh yeah, then what were you _trying_ to do?"

"I…I can't, tell you." Bubbles's voice lowered.

"Bubbles," Blossom's motherly side played in. "what's going on?"

"You know what's going on Blossom. The Ninja Noter told us, she's part of a conspiracy or something," Buttercup interrupted, still fuming.

"Ninja Noter?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighed. "Someone has been sending us notes through paper ninja stars at school. They think you and Boomer are behind something?"

Sure enough Bubbles's eyes widened. "You mean, that's who sent me this?" She pulled out the star containing the threat. Although Bubbles being Bubbles, she forgot exactly what was on that note until Blossom read it.

"What does this mean? Your little boyfriend?"

Bubbles tensed up. "Um, I-uh, uh…"

"Ninja Noter said you and Boomer are behind this," Blossom gasped. "YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH BOOMER?!"


End file.
